Temporal Zone: Awakening
by Acid Fish
Summary: A gateway between dimentions has opened, a force of unimaginable size, power, and origin threatens the safety of the world, the heroes must find a way to stop the force from destroying there world. Rated T for violence, blood and amounts of language. Accepting OC's.


G.U.N. Base - 19:00 hours

A soldier dressed in black rushed through the halls as he pushed his way past anyone who happened to get in his way, clutched in his right hand he had a yellow envelope that was scuffed up and covered in blood, the soldier skidded to a stop just before hitting into the side of the wall, he took a few deep breaths as he entered the room he was rushing to, inside sat a black hedgehog with one big red streak within each of his quills and a patch of white fur on his chest.

The soldier stretched his arm out to hand it to the hedgehog before saying," Shadow Sir, a message came in from the squadron we lost in that temporal distortion zone that we were investigating, it seems the commander had something to report before they were lost." Shadow slid one eyelid open before glancing towards it, after grabbing it he asks," Tell me, how did you get this envelope?" The soldier responds quickly," we received this from the only survivor sir, he happened to be scouting when the attack happened, he didn't see anything but did recover this."

Shadow nodded his head towards the door, a sign that he was no longer needed, the soldier saluted before walking away, cutting the envelope open with the tip of his finger he quickly tipped it over so the item inside would fall in his hand, a tape recorder fell out of the envelope and entered his hand, tossing the envelope aside he pressed the red button on its side.

The recorded instantly started off with static before he heard," Shadow, I know this may not reach you but this is urgent, so I hope it does, whatever is in this portal is not friendly, I repeat is not friendly, fifteen of our men have already been dragged away and we don't even know what were fighting yet, five bodies have been discovered, each have been ripped to shreds, many of there body parts are missing and we don't know how much longer we can hold out, sir whatever you do, please send hell in the portal!"

Shadow clicked the button again stoping it, tossing it onto his desk he slowly rises from his chair, he wiped the shoulder blade of the suit he was wearing before walking out of his room, the halls were already empty and he quietly made his way through them, a few soldiers saluted him as he continued his stroll, he only acknowledged them with a slight grunt before continuing.

A steel door glided across its hinges as he waited from the automatic door to open, cold air met his warm fur as he stepped into the snowy fields that stretched for miles around, the local city of Emerald City could be seen in the horizon, just blocked by the harsh storm that continued to poor down around him. He brushed the snow off of his shoulder as he looked up into the sky, so many things had changed since the Temporal Distortion Zone had been discovered.

Sliding the head piece he was wearing off, he reached up with his gloved hand to scratch his eyes, Tails was the original founder of the Temporal Distortion Zone, saying it cold be the bridge between dimensions that would lead to a better understanding of life and technological wonders, Shadow didn't actually consider it until his men addressed the situation personally, each thinking it could benefit G.U.N., the Commander of G.U.N. Initiated the first wave which seemed to have been annihilate by whatever was in the portal.

An annoying buzzing sound came from the device he had taken off, sighing he placed it back on before tapping the button on the side of it, an image of Tails appeared in the visor before he said," Shadow I'm glad I was able to get through to you,I have more study on the Temporal Distortion Zone, it seems that life has actually forged a bodiless form, I am not to sure exactly what kind yet but it will take some kind of form if something breeches into our world, however without DNA of our world they would possibly create something monstrous and obese, you should set up defenses in case something does come out of it."

Shadow replies after a minute of silence," I have already dispatched a squadron for that exact purpose, nothing that is a threat will get past them, why don't you come with me to the portal soon, we need to discuss what needs to be done about it." Tails nods his head before responding," I agree with you Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles are going on a routine scout for Eggman tomorrow so I will bring my data kit for research then."

Shadow says," alright that's settled, so how is Amy holding up? I heard she was looking into dating again, since Sonic has rejected her like a million times." Tails scratches his head before responding," Well she has seen several people but I guess she isn't having much luck, I'm sure she will find a good guy soon though, alright well I have work to get back to so see you later Shadow." Shadow just grunted before clicking the button to end the call.

Temporal Distortion Zone - Entrance - 19:00 hours

Five soldiers stood outside of the strange gateway they had to guard, each were wearing battle armor that was black in color and had cold steel plating along the back bone and shoulders. Three of them were resting while two waited for anything to happen, which still seemed to come as a surprise when the gateway activated, waking up the three resting guards.

The five were instantly at the ready, each pointing there plasma blasters at the activated portal, the guns each charged up and flashed blue at the tips and along the barrels, a silhouette appeared before an actual being was present. He was clearly hedgehog in race, his fur was a dark purple and black, he had silver fur along his stomach and muzzle, his eyes a similar silver color.

One of the guards instantly stepped closer as he readied his gun before saying," Stay were you are or else we will use force, identify yourself!" The hedgehog responded with an almost unnatural calmness," I am Relinquish, and who might you all be?" His voice seemed too inviting and welcoming as the first said," I am Elite Soldier Sam." The second replied," I am Elite Soldier Dais." The third waited before replying," Elite Soldier Karma." The fourth said loudly," Elite Soldier Wreckage." The final responded," Elite Soldier Cameron."

The being just nodded its head before slowly approaching, Sam quickly adjusted his gun before asking," Why is it you care for our names?" Relinquish says calmly again," I like to know the names of those I kill, Cadet Laura, Cadet John, Cadet Benson, Cadet Samuel, Commander Andrew Cobble, there were more, but there names arn't really important right now, goodbye Elite Soldiers."

The Elite Soldiers each began blasting at him, his form however shifted and the shots completely missed him, his form changed to that of a snake before he wrapped around Sam, instantly constricting him before devouring him whole, he was blasted four times as the others each took the time to hit him, each attack seemed ineffective however.

His body changed again as he morphed into that of a scorpion, his tail lashing out and cutting across Karma's stomach, the armor getting ripped apart as blood began to form around the opening. Dais quickly leapt into the way of her, blasting Relinquish away, his form however shifted a third time, he launched himself towards them, his deadly fangs coming close to jabbing into them.

Wreckage and Cameron both blasted the spider from behind, this time his form became fizzled and he turned into something that none of them had ever seen, it had four legs, four arms, two above and two on its abdomen like body, it's head was extended slightly by its back bone which split out of its back and into the growth on its head, it had a layer of sharp teeth that concealed the vile ooze that dripped from within, its eyes were the same silver color and its body the same black and purple, the final part was a jagged bony tail that flailed behind it.

The two each blasted him again, its tail however swung around and knocked the attack away before coming around to swat them away, Dais tried to block another attack however it's tail split open, wrapping around him several times before pulling together again, splitting him apart, the creature however quickly devoured him before his remains became a problem on the landscape.

Cameron withdrew from his back the silver back bone ridge like plates, each connecting together to form a sword, rushing the beast he sliced at it several times, receiving a grunt from the beast each time it sliced across his body, two of the lower hands swept past him as he jumped to avoid them, the two larger hands however managed to swat him away, the tail flailing downward to crush him.

Before reaching him Wreckage quickly diverted the attack as he slammed into the creature, causing part of his suit to get damaged in the process, Karma launched herself above the creature several times, each time blasting it with an energy attack from her palm, at the same time Cameron continued to cut across it's stomach and back. Karma appeared above it again trying to blast it from above, the creatures head was already facing where she appeared however, receiving a smirk before she was instantly trapped within the teeth that seemed to grind her into nothing, blood began to pool from his teeth as he finished her off.

Wreckage and Cameron attacked again, Cameron slicing through one of the creatures arms, receiving another growl from the creature as it swung at him again, Wreckage however was hit with the brunt of the other hand, part of the claw slicing through his body, blood instantly began to cover the ground beneath him as he stumbled to Cameron, he grunted as he said," Cameron, theres no time, you got to get out of here, someone has to report this thing."

Cameron shook his head and replied," I can't do that, not after witnessing all of you getting killed by this monster!" Wreckage chuckled inwardly as he said," Dying here wont help us Cameron, and it wasn't a request, it was an order, here..." Wreckage pulled out a Chaos Emerald from his suit, placing it in Cameron's hands he says,"`Just raise it in the air, you know what to do."

Cameron held the Chaos Emerald up before saying," Chaos CONTROL!" he was instantly teleported as Wreckage turned back to Relinquish, Wreckage pulls out a detonator from his side, raising it he says," This is gonna blow you and me both up, you understand me you ugly abomination!" Relinquish says with his calm voice again," My Wreckage you don't think that will kill me do you, even if it were to be inside me when it went off, it would do minimal damage if any at all."

Wreckage smirked as he said," Well lets just see then shall we?" Relinquish snatched him up and tossed him into the air almost instantly, as soon as Wreckage entered the creatures mouth he pressed the button, his suit flashed a bright red before igniting, the creature's head and lower body seemed to contort to the form of the blast before returning to normal, swallowing the remains of Wreckage his form quickly returns to his Hedgehog form.

Looking around he says," and he thought that little thing would hurt me." He stepped forward only to find himself falling onto one leg, looking down he notice one of his legs was missing, sighing he says," I almost forgot." His leg instantly reformed as the piece that had been cut off before shifted and replaced the missing leg he had, nodding his head he slowly walked towards what he could guess as civilization.

Thanks for reading. Also, one of the OC's will be the soldier that brought the envelope back.


End file.
